User talk:Darth Duranium
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Darth Duranium! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Konami page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 08:44, 9 September 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Archive User archive is located here. Darth Duranium (talk) 05:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection Hey Darth, I was wondering if the last edit I made can meet with your approval...I think adding the magazine contents adds to the overall usefulness of the article...As you can see it doesn't require very much adjustment...But, since this article is very much your baby, I've limited it for now to the "Special issues" section, awaiting your verdict...Regards--Sennim (talk) 02:09, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Sennim, :Cheers for the heads up, much appreciated. I've already corrected the 3-nacelled Ent-D paragraph to reflect the Shadyprise's (unofficial name for the unofficial Ent-D) shady heritage. Please note I already have a shot of it in the Gallery. Maybe we can find a sharper comparison photo, I may have one on my HD somewhere. I'll see what I can dig up. :) :I'm totally cool with the contents of the mags being added to the page (perhaps without the "Contents pg 2" and actual page numbers?) if someone wants to add the info to all of the issues. I can't contribute to that 'cuz I give my mags away to a pal in NZ! Anyhoo, lemme know what you think and we'll roll from there. :) :Quick question for you: Is there any way to get the page to display the thumbnail pics of the LATEST version of the photos? I often see that the thumbs show older versions of the pics. Cheers, mate. Darth Duranium (talk) 19:44, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Darth, Thanks for the reply. Yeah sorry, for the quality of the photo, I myself took the photo of my models, and I don't have a better camera. I'll see if I can take a better one in broad daylight, to at least get rid of the glare, which brings me right away to your question. The latest pic will be shown eventually, but I've noticed that sometimes it does take a couple of days before it has "settled" for want of a better word. I don't know why this is, since at other times a replacement loads directly, perhaps it has something to do with server load or with the size of a replacement, but ultimately it will be shown, just a matter of patience. Great, I've just received my first lot of 20 (cost me a arm and a leg, but I can not take out a subscription here in my stumping grounds, Holland, so I'm stuck with the expensive option, eBay) and I will over time add the content, thanks for the permit...I think though that "contents and page numbering" should be included, as it is in line with the style used elsewhere for print publications such as The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture or the mag Cinefantastique. Including page count for example informs the reader, where exactly specific info can be found, and that while the structure of the mag contents remains largely the same, that the size of the chapters may differ so a researcher might decide for himself if it is worthwhile to go after some info...This may sound trivial to you, but as you might know, I'm a largely bginfo editor and do a lot of literature research on my production pieces for MA and for people like me, it can be useful. But like I said, this piece is largely your baby, so if you are not fine with it, I'll abide. Have a nice one --Sennim (talk) 09:26, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :Cheers for your reply, Sennim. Yeah, it's weird how the photos take a while to update, sometimes it seems to revert to earlier shots rather than show the new ones. I dunno why, either... hopefully it'll eventually show the new ones. Ah, I now see that "Contents" and page numbers are correct in style as you say, please go ahead as you see fit. Sorry to hear that you have to go through eBay to get your issues, I get mine through comic shops here in Canada; they're on the US schedule (a couple of months behind the UK) but that's better than the Canadian subs which are 6+ months behind the US subs. Hope that Holland gets subs soon, Germany begins in January. A French pal of mine gets his models in France but they sell them without magazines, I'm told. OK mate, I'll now add the scaling info that my Belgian pal Dennis provides. It's truly an international effort! Darth Duranium (talk) 14:39, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Great, I'll start when I get back from holidays; Very unlikely Holland will get subs, too small a language area, still, I prefer my Star Trek readings in English, I've always associated SF with that language...Have a nice one!--Sennim (talk) 06:57, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hehe, you spoke too soon, Sennim. Subs for Holland are slated to begin in March 2015. This info came via my Belgian pal Dennis Mosselmans who's at the London con. Cool, huh? :) Darth Duranium (talk) 08:10, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Whoppaah, let's see if this will work out then...we have a saying over here which loosely translated says something like this, "first we see it, than we'll believe it", but it is nice that we are considered at all...Anyways, I've tackled the contents of the firs 15 issues, looks nice if I might say so my self...Sennim (talk) 00:08, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :Looks good, I just tweaked it a little bit to make the titles a little clearer. Hehe, I hope that EM makes good on their promise to Holland. :) Darth Duranium (talk) 00:33, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Images with incorrect suffixes Next time, just throw a PNA on the image with a talk page noting that the file needs renaming to the appropriate suffix. :) -- sulfur (talk) 18:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the info, Sulfur. Could you point me to the right PNA? :) Darth Duranium (talk) 19:22, October 22, 2014 (UTC) If you can't figure out which one to use, just use . Nice "catchall" -- sulfur (talk) 12:02, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :Cool, cheers.Darth Duranium (talk) 14:43, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Star Trek maps project Hi Darth Duranium. I'm Brandon, Senior Community Manager at Wikia. We're working on a new Star Trek project as part of the Wikia Fan Studio. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. This project doesn't have a partner brand involved, but it will let you be part of Fan Studio and other future projects. This Star Trek project is based around Wikia Maps, and participants will be mapping different parts of the Star Trek universe. Participants will get to help decide what we should map as well. It could be the layout of the Enterprise, or Voyager's journey through the Delta Quadrant, or even more light-hearted subjects like Captain Kirk's romantic liaisons throughout the galaxy. Whatever the participants end up deciding. The maps that the project participants create will live on Trek Initiative, plus any other community that wants to can embed them. As an active Memory Alpha contributor, we think you'd be great for this project. Would you like to join? Let me know on my talk page. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 07:17, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Categories Darth, when a category is a subcat of another category, we don't add the parent category to articles that already are in the subcategory. The article is considered to be a member of the parent via inheritance. All of those pages you added to Category:Companies were already a member of one or more cats that were in turn members of Category:Companies, so shouldn't also be a member of the parent. Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:08, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :Hmmm, didn't realize Collectibles was a subset of Companies, that's odd. I think there are a few more pages marked as both that I didn't edit. Still, I think that categorizing a lot of these companies as Collectibles only does them a disservice, tbh. Obviously, they're Companies, too. Darth Duranium (talk) 17:47, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::There's been a discussion as to whether they should be split to have companies on one page, the actual collectibles on another. This would make the most sense. -- sulfur (talk) 18:03, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, and the text for the companies cat reads "List of all companies that are involved with the broadcast or distribution of Star Trek, unless belonging to one of the subcategories", which doesn't apply to half of the companies in the category, much less the subcategories under companies. I think that whole tree needs reorganized. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:13, April 10, 2015 (UTC)